1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure adjusting mechanism and a thermal sublimation printer therewith, and more particularly, to a pressure adjusting mechanism for adjusting pressure of a thermal print head and a thermal sublimation printer therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a conventional thermal sublimation printer utilizes a plurality of springs disposed on a thermal print head to provide the thermal print head with a pressure, and the conventional thermal sublimation printer further utilizes an adjusting member, such as an adjusting screw, corresponding to each spring to compress the corresponding spring, so as to adjust the pressure provided by the corresponding spring. When a ribbon on the aforesaid thermal print head is heated, dyes on the ribbon can be transferred onto a print medium. Practically, there are tolerances of rigidities existing among the springs, resulting in defects of printed images, such as poor uniformity, wrinkles, drag lines and so on due to unbalance pressures applied by the springs when the thermal print head is in thermal printing. As a result, it reduces quality of printed images and advantages of products in the market.